


After Death Is Life

by Verbophobic



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbophobic/pseuds/Verbophobic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after death? After ones spark extinguishes and they leave their frame? Another life of course. Same friends, same relationships. Same love. Different time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Death Is Life

War over, nearly an entire race extinct, and the belief that nothing could surprise them. Leaders had come and gone, those that had lead officially and unofficially. Primes, medics, even princes and war lords. One leader in particular was gone. Not that any had really expected an impact from his demise- yet there was one. Loss was loss no matter who it was. Especially at this ending point of the war.

Prowl was one such loss. His frame had been shot through and graying by the time Jazz had gotten to him in the final battle. Optimus killed Megatron but at the sacrifice of his own life while Jazz had raced to his fallen bond mate. No words had been final from either. Because unlike fairy tales this was real life. 

And reality bit ass.

Reality never had happy endings. Never left anything but a bittersweet tang in ones mouth. Reality stole those you love far too soon then refused to let you follow. 

Prowl was already dead long before Jazz got to him. Long before the saboteur managed to fight his way to the fallen SIC. Optics dark, red chevron as gray as his frames husk. Sad sounds and words in their home language escaped the small visored mech. Carrying the dead ‘home’, if a broken ship that was incapable of flight could be considered such, the toll while relatively small, was the greatest yet. Leaders gone, young gone, bonded broken.

Optimus, Ratchet, Prowl, Sunstreaker- and few more. Each had several that grieved, only Prowl had one. Jazz refused to leave his side. Whispers would have once circulated, but this time the price was too high. Sorrow too deep. Sideswipe left his twins empty shell. Walking to Jazz. Optics leaking he collapsed and held the TIC. Needing help from the only mech he felt understood. Bluestreak stood grieving for the once artist and gladiator still. But they’d not bonded. No one knew how his spark tore and bled slowly. None but Jazz who was in the same position.

Sideswipes twin, his bonded in a way, was dead. Jazz’s love, who he had merged and became one with, was gone. Everyone lost someone, a friend, mentor, lover. Only two lost half of themselves. 

.~:*:~.

Jazz helped Sideswipe. Got the once frontliner back on his pedes and by the time they reached the dead planet they’d once called home had convinced Bluestreak and Sides to finally bond, though the bond wasn’t complete, would never be complete, Sideswipe was no longer close to perishing. The red mech had feared Jazz was close too but Jazz smiled and sauntered around. Pretending far too well that he was fine.  
Convincing even himself that he was going to survive.

Every night he recharged quietly, nightmares plaguing him far worse than any deed he’d done. Yet he woke up after each cycle. Continued to pretend. Losing who he was until he barely lived. If you could really call this living. Smiling he walked. Processor empty, not thinking. Living in happy memories.

Sitting in a chair, he was quiet. Just there.Smile fading and optics dimming he cursed his programming. Unable to kill himself least it was the situation of having been captured. This pit he was living though did not fall into that category.

As he sat there, living not in reality but his memories something shifted. A servo ghosted over his frame and landed on his shoulder. Optics onlining and bringing a dim visor to life he saw the white finger, knew every dent and nick in the metal better than he knew his own. Following the white servo up, caresing the others frame with optics hidden he trembled as he saw the small soft smile. While it was barely there the one who sported it never smiled so this was genuine.

Blue optics were light, life thrumming through the frame the other smiled. No words were spoken, no sounds made.

Prowl’s lips soon moved and nothing came out. Yet his servo turned over and palm up he waited for a reply. Jazz didn’t care what the question had been. The answer would always be the same. Taking his lovers servo he let the dead lead him. Not watching where they went, just going.

.~:*:~.

First Aid had been coming to check on Jazz, he’d made it his personal mission to make sure the mech refueled twice an orn. “Jazz, I’m coming in,” He warned before entering the office. He froze as his optics brightened. “No,” He whimpered out. But the gray fame with a dark visor was none other than his friend. A genuine smile on his lips. Frozen forever in his death.


End file.
